Broken
by sillycucumber
Summary: When Harry feels like he can no longer fight, an unexpected force appears to remind him that he does have the power inside. My little version of the final battle! 'Oneshot'
1. Default Chapter

Welcome all to one of my many tales of the wonderful heroin, Harry Potter. In this story, I tried to put in a perspective of what the final battle may entail. Of course, it is a bit outrageous, but isn't that the fun of fanfiction? I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. Isn't she a gem?

* * *

Broken.

This seemed the only word to describe it.

The crushing, agonizing feeling of the wind knocked out of you. The blood oozing out of slashes in his skin in a slow, gentle stream that mixed with the blades of grass beneath him. A pounding headache as a result of being stunned, cursed and revived once more, many times in succession.

Lying on his back on the damp, evening grass, he was vaguely aware of the screams and cries around him. The colours of curses and hexes flying around had suddenly stopped as he opened his eyes and looked up. The night sky above him was clear. No clouds tonight. The stars were winking mischievously down at him.

Harry closed his eyes, not having the energy to even count the starts above him. His breathing was shallow, yet weak. He no longer felt it necessary to think. To breathe. It all seemed insignificant now, for he was broken. Body and mind.

He heard the faint call of his name somewhere on his right, but the flash of recognition flittered away as quickly as it had surged within him. He felt flat, finished...his power spent. He no longer felt anything. The pain had become a dull numbness, consuming his body.

_I've failed_. He thought. The very function to think seemed to conserve energy he no longer possessed_. I couldn't defeat him, and now he will kill me. I wasn't good enough._ Sadness overtook all. He let out a small whimper of defeat at the realization that the last emotion he was to feel, was sadness.

Then, out of the dark recesses of his soul, warmth seemed to fill him. For a split second, he thought someone had cast the Imperious curse on him. Was it the Dark Lord? Was Voldemort making a sick joke out of Harry's obvious defeat?

But no, this was different. This was a pure warmth and a light that he could never have imagined possible. Harry practically dragged his eyelids open and gazed with blurry eyes as the outline of a person sat down beside him on his left, a soft halo of light created behind their head.

Harry blinked a few times and swallowed. His glasses had gone. He squinted and tried to focus on the woman. For that's what she definitely was. A woman with a smile and fiery red hair.

Harry coughed croakily and wet his mouth in attempt to speak. "Ginny?" he whispered. His voice was strained, as if he had gone so long without speaking, that he had almost forgotten exactly how.

Harry shivered as the woman laughed softly, stretched out her hand and stroked his fringe out of his eyes. "No. It's me Harry." Her voice was like an echo; her touch was light and warm. The connection seemed to send a surge of energy through him, giving him the strength to turn his head and looked at her properly.

"Who – who are you?" he muttered croakily.

She 'Hmph'd' in amusement. "Here. Perhaps these will help." She said softly.

Harry flinched as she rested something on his nose, bringing the sky above him back into sharper focus. His glasses, free of cracks and bent metal. He looked around, feeling a little stunned for a moment. His eyes rolled around the tops of the Forbidden Forest, just in his eye line. The moon was bright, but not full.

And then he finally saw her beside him.

Something in him flipped over. Shock? Was he hallucinating? He tried to smile up her joyful face, but all he could manage was a twitch in the corner of his mouth. He recognized her instantly. How could he not? He had seen her in his dreams millions of times, and as he gazed upon her now she seemed much more beautiful.

"Mum?" He whispered, feeling wetness in his eyes.

Lily Potter let out a laugh of relief and stroked his forehead once more. "You _do_ remember me. I thought you had forgotten." She said, her green eyes gazing intensely into his own.

Harry tried to process this. What was happening? "How is this possible?" he voiced. "You...you're..."

"Shh." Lily soothed, leaning over a little more. "We are not alive Harry, nor are we dead. It is – complicated." She chuckled. "I myself don't quite understand what's going on."

As Harry looked a little harder, he saw that indeed, she was not entirely corporeal. In fact, he could just see the mountains through her. She was just a tiny bit transparent, but apparently had the ability to touch things. The proof was the way she continued to stroke his hair.

"What...are you doing here?" he asked weakly, blinking rapidly.

"You called us sweetheart." She said, smiling.

Harry felt his heart hitch a little. "_Us_?" he asked.

And a male voice from his right suddenly interjected with, "Yes, us."

Harry clamped his eyes shut, gingerly turned his head (ignoring the throb of pain that went along with such a simple movement), and looked up in a face almost identical to his own.

His father.

Harry let out a sob, no longer able to hold back the tears. "Dad." He whispered, blinking away the moistness.

James smiled down at his son, his eyes full of worry. "Hello son. Not having such a good time it seems." He said, giving Harry a smirk.

Harry spluttered and coughed. It was the only form of a laugh he could muster. "I...I still don't understand." He whispered. There was a scream of a name somewhere in the distance, but Harry paid it no notice.

"Well, neither do we point of fact." James said, exchanging a look with his wife. "But, your mother's right. You called us, - and we answered. You couldn't really expect us not to come, could you?"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to move his body. His fingers twitched around his wand, but that was the end of it. "How...how could I –"

"That doesn't matter much Harry." Lily said, leaning back on her heels. "What matters is that you don't give up. We know what's going on tonight. This war, meaningless deaths...it all has to stop tonight." She said, seriousness now quite evident in her tone. "You know what the Prophecy said."

Harry groaned in anguish. "I-I can't." He whispered, his tone desperate. "I've _tried._ I've tried so many times and all roads end here. I just...' he stopped, his voice cracking. "I can't do this anymore. I'm broken."

James looked down at his son with nothing negative in his expression. "You body may be, that's for sure. But not in here." He said, laying a hand over Harry's heart. "Harry, you have the power in here to win. 'The Power the Dark Lord knows not', you remember that? _This_ is your strength."

"And my weakness." Harry said. He could feel the cool wood of his wand still clasped in his hand.

"Harry, it is ok to have weakness." Lily said. "You wouldn't be human without it. Harry, you must fight him."

"Why?" Harry said, his tone hard. "Because it's what I was born to do?" he asked bitterly.

"No. Because you're the only one who can." James said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, don't you get it? This is it." He said, catching Harry's eye. "This is the day you will be rid of him. The day you can have a good night's sleep without waking up in the middle of the night. The day you can avenge everything."

Harry looked at them both in turn. "I don't...'

"Harry, he can _never_ break your spirit." Lily said, running a finger along his jaw line. It was such a motherly gesture. "You have the power within you Harry. You just have to stand up and use it." She said.

Harry shook his head, ignoring the dizziness. "I can't kill him using my wand." He whispered.

James bent closer and smiled. "Then don't use your wand." he challenged.

Harry watched with heavy eyes as his father stood up, looked down at him and held his hand out with a strong, reassuring smile. "Get up Harry." He said.

Harry felt a sudden surge of determination run through him. It was as if his parent's words sent bolts of electricity through his body, giving him a jolt of power and confidence. Motivation he desperately needed.

Lily stood up also, holding out her hand. "On your feet Harry." She said, smiling down at him.

Harry looked up at them for what seemed hours. The cold numb feeling had spread through his entire body. His back ached. His head throbbed. His knees flinched and his hands tingled.

And yet, he slowly, inch by inch, lifted his right hand up and gripped his father's hand. James smiled and tightened his grip on Harry's hand. Harry lifted his other hand with effort and took his mothers hand, curling his lips up into a smirk.

And at once, the heaved him up and standing strong on his feet.

Harry stumbled somewhat at the dizziness he felt, but the arms on him were firm and steady, keeping him in place. He looked around him and tried not to cry out in shock.

Everyone had just...stopped. Death Eaters and Wizards alike were simply standing there, their mouths and eyes open in shock. Harry wondered for a fleeting moment if he was the only one who could actually see his parents standing beside him.

He looked down at his mother. She stood a few inches shorted than him and her eyes were glistening with unfalling tears. A look of admiration was on her face as she beamed up at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

He looked back at his father, standing at the same height as himself. Harry felt another flash and shiver of power at the look of supreme pride on his father's face. His eyes were hard and intense, his smile prominent.

Looking at them both, he noticed that they seemed different than the photos. Older. Not even having time to ponder why they looked as if they would had they lived, he turned his attention back to the wizard before him.

A current as strong as electricity surged through him at the look of astonishment on Voldemort's face. Indeed, it seemed that Harry was not the only one who could see the semi-transparent, not dead Potters.

"How...this isn't possible." Voldemort growled, gripping his wand tightly before him.

Harry felt his father's arms leave him. He held on to his mother tighter as he watched James straighten up and stride determinedly forward.

Voldemort stumbled a little and pointed his wand at an approaching, absolutely livid James Potter. "No, _Cruico! Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDAVRA_!" He yelled, sending curse after curse.

James laughed as the spells sailed straight through his torso, hitting the brick walls of Hogwarts some good meters behind him. James approached until he was mere inches from Voldemort.

"Miss me?" he growled.

And without waiting for any type of response, James had grabbed Voldemort's arms, spun him around and linked his arms behind his back. Voldemort struggled against the ghost's unnaturally firm grip.

"No!" he screamed, thrashing against James as he spun Voldemort around to face Harry.

Harry looked at his mother beside him. She kissed Harry's cheek and let him go completely. "We know what you are." She said. "You know, deep down, how to use it." She said. And with that, walked over to join her husband.

Harry leant over slightly, holding his stomach with his free hand as he looked at his wand. _We know what you are_ she had said. How did they know? Nobody knew besides Dumbledore and himself.

Harry stood up straight, glared at Voldemort and smirked. _You know, deep down, how to use it._

And he found that suddenly, he did.

Harry clicked his fingers and a circle of fire suddenly slithered around Harry, Voldemort and his parents, creating a barrier between them and everyone else present. The crackling of the fire was not enough to keep out the cries of the other warriors, but Harry ignored them none-the-less. He limped forward, his wand outstretched.

"This is outrageous Potter!" Voldemort screamed. "You think you can defeat me tonight? You, who couldn't even keep that Diggory boy alive? Or that blood traitor Black?" he spat.

Harry felt his anger flare up. He waved his hand in a backhand slapping motion and Voldemort was thrown off his feet. Harry limped over, just as he saw that the Dark Lord landed mere inches from the ring of fire.

James and Lily moved back to stand behind Harry, their hands on either one of his shoulders. "You will no longer hurt any of my friends, _Tom_." Harry growled in defiance, spiting at Voldemort's feet as he stood up.

Voldemort raised his wand in front of Harry. "You – ' he stopped. "What _are_ you?" he asked, stepping cautiously towards Harry.

Harry smiled. "I'm your end." He said.

"You – a mere bug under my boot!" the Dark Lord said smoothly, regaining some of his composure now that he slowly became accustomed to the fact that two of his last victims were now standing here, giving him death glares.

Harry frowned and took a tentative step forward. When he spoke, it was in a low hiss that only one other present could understand. "I sent you to your doom once before, and then I was only young. What chance do you have against me now? A fully grown wizard...with rare powers at that."

Voldemort flinched. James raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily beside him. "What'd he say just now?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shh." Lily whispered harshly, frowning and waving her hand commandingly at her husband.

"Tell me Potter,' Voldemort hissed back ', what supreme power to you believe to possess that can bring me to an end?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lipless mouth. His eyes were burning red with malice.

But Harry was not deterred. "Love." He said. "A power you know nothing of. We grew up much the same, you and I. No mother, no father. And yet, you chose to dwell in self pity." He hissed, still speaking in Parceltounge. "You chose the weaker path of hate and revenge – and because of this, I am greater than you."

"When I hit the ground just now, I was so sure I'd been forsaken. That all hopes placed on my shoulders had been blown away by you. But you know what? Your power doesn't lie in your wand, nor in your talent and magical ability." Harry said, taking a few more stapes away from his parents and towards his rival. "It lies in the fear you place in others."

Voldemort seemed to find this fact amusing. His laugh was high pitched. It was madlike and sent a chill up Harry's spine. "I have killed more influential wizards than you in the past,_ boy_. Men and women who foolishly weren't afraid of me. Who did not flinch at the sound of my name. You will die today Harry Potter. You will loose the essence of your life and be nothing but a mark on my record. And insignificant speck...just like everyone else." He sneered.

"How _dare_ you call my son that!" Lily suddenly snapped, storming forward to place herself between Harry and the Dark Lord. "You _bastard_! You haven't got enough honor in your soul to even bear Harry's _spit_. You...you..." she seemed so angry; she was incapable of speaking properly.

Voldemort simply chuckled once more. "What, may I ask, are you going to do about it Mudblood?" he asked.

Harry felt his blood surge with anger, matching that of his fathers. He felt the male spirit's grip on his shoulder tighten, as if attempting to break Voldemort's neck through Harry's shoudler. The silence after this single challenge from the enemy was a deafening one. The only sounds breaking it was the crackling of fire surrounding them.

Harry watched as Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it directly at Harry's chest.

Harry smirked, raised his wand...and threw it aside.

Voldemort watched the wand hit the ground some good 10 feet away and looked back at Harry, confusion in his face. He seemed to be sussing out if this was a joke, but smiled none-the-less.

"Fool." He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Harry raised his right hand straight up towards the sky, his palm up. He felt his father's hand on his wrist, his mother's hand in his left hand. "You'll find that even the most famous of fools can win out in the end." He said. He saw flashes of light and little sound from outside the circle of fire. "All they need...is a little _spark_ to get them going."

It happened within a split second. A single, slim bold of lighting struck down from the sky, while at the same time a streak of flame flew from the barrier surrounding and created a ball in his right hand. The bolt of light mixed with the fire, creating a large energy-type ball in Harry's hand, roughly the size of a tennis ball. It hovered centimeters in the air from his skin, rotating in slow, lazy circles while it crackled with electricity, as if caught in an atmosphere of Harry's hand.

Voldemort's smirk was wiped instantly off his face. "What...what magic is this?" he spat, looking at Harry's smug smile with rigidity.

Harry shrugged and exchanged a look with his father. "What can I say? I'm just special." He said.

Voldemort seemed to be crackling with electricity he was so angry. "Keep talking boy, and I will have your head on a pike in my living room." He growled.

James laughed. "Come now, such a décor couldn't possibly...'

"_RELASHIO_!"

Harry cried out in pain and stumbled as the jinx slashed him across the chest. He almost dropped his Power ball, but James kept his hands up around it, keeping it safe in Harry's grasp while Lily pressed her hand against the cut across Harry's front.

Harry looked down at his blue shirt, now becoming steadily soaking in blood. He ignored the choice profanities his father was muttering under his breath beside him and ignored the sting of the cut. He took a few deep breaths and looked at his mother.

"Don't be deterred." she was muttering. "He just scared. He knows that...'

"_CRUCIO_!"

Harry yelped out in surprise and threw himself down onto the grass, narrowly avoiding being hit by the curse as it sailed over his head, ruffling his hair. He looked at his hand. He was still clutching the ball...'

"What are you going to do now boy?" Voldemort laughed, throwing more curses at Harry. James and Lily tried to block them, but to no avail. The curses simply sailed right through them.

The Dark Lord laughed as Harry rolled sideways, avoiding another jinx. "So this is the way it will be written in the history books? Potter does a few fancy tricks with wandless magic, but rolls around in the mud to avoid being hit?"

Harry watched things as if in slow motion. His father striding towards Voldemort, ready to break his neck if possible...his mother, bent down on her knees with him, trying to get him on his feet...

Harry's breathing increased as he looked at the ball in his hand. And as Voldemort raised his wand with a malice laugh...

"_Avada ..._'

...he did the only thing that made sense...

"Kedav - ...'

He threw it hard at Voldemorts chest with all the strength he could muster, emitting a tired grunt as he did so.

Harry's weakened aim was bad, causing the ball to his Voldemort in the chest, just below his collar bone. But, judging by the high-pitched howl, it was a good enough aim. Harry watched with tired eyes as Voldemort dropped to his knees, his hands on his chest as the ball drove itself into his flesh.

Harry watched for a split second in satisfaction, before he screamed in pain and clamped his hands over his forehead. The pain had flared up intensly under his skin, burning and scraping as if trying to get out.

"Harry! James, _help him_!" Lily screamed, crawling over to Harry. He was arched backwards, both hands covering his scar as his screams of pain mingled with Voldemorts.

"I can't! What is there to do?" James yelled helplessly, looking between the Dark lord and his son. He was running his hands over Harry's rigid body as he convulsed, itching to help

As a stench of rotting flesh filled the air, both Potter's turned their attention reluctantly away from Harry and over to the squirming body across the lawn. Voldemort seemed to be burning to death. His skin had turned a sickening charcoal and steam was emitting from his robes as they simmered away into nothingness.

'James..." Lily yelled above the screams, her tone desperate.

"I know. Just – wait." He replied, trying not to wince as Harry jerked even more, his cried louder than that of his enemy.

Slowly, the cries of pain and agony died away from Voldmeort. He seemed to be glowing with a blue-green halo of light around him. With a few more final whimpers, his body levitated two feet off the ground, spun in a rotary circle... and vanished into a million particles of light.

The aftershock of energy being released caused the circle of flame to flare up and Harry to roll over. The instant Voldemort disappeared; Harry fell slack onto his back, his eyes closed and his cries stopped.

"Harry!" James cried, looking down at his unconscoius son.

The silence was like a slice through the heart as they looked down at Harry. His scar was glowing a bright red, as if freshly made. His cuts along his skin were seeping blood everywhere and a fresh bruise was forming on his cheek.

"Harry!"

Both James and Lily looked up at the sound of a new voice. There was silhouette moving around the outer edge of the circle, apparently trying to get through.

Lily looked at James. "Should I go over?" she asked, standing up. "We need someone to..."

But she didn't get to finish. The person hovering around the edge, trying to get in had apparently done so. She jumped over the flames and landed on the grass with a cry, falling to her knees. She looked over at Harry's unconscious body lying on the grass and let out a sob.

"Harry! No!" she screamed.

James watched in interest as she crawled hurriedly over to Harry's side and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Harry, no! Wake up Harry!" she yelled into his chest. She looked up at James and blinked in surprise.

"You...you're..." she stuttered.

James smiled and looked up at his wife. "He's gone." He said, looking down at his son. Ginny's face was stricken with worry at these words.

"Find him." Lily said, pointing at Harry.

James nodded, placed a hand on Harry's forehead and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly.

Lily kneeled down on Harry's other side, opposite her husband and looked at the girl beside her. "Move aside Ginny." She said sternly.

Ginny frowned in confusion, wiping blood from the cut on her lip. "How – how do you know my..."

"Ginny, _please_. I'll tell you later just – move over." Lily said, shifting her eyes in indication.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, before shifting aside. Lily smiled warmly at her, took Harry's left hand and placed her other hand on Harry's shoulder. She too, closed her eyes.

Ginny watched as both James and Lily Potter did something to Harry. Their eyes were moving under their eyelids, frowns showing on their expressions.

"Lily, I can't see him." James muttered suddenly, looking around with his eyes closed.

"He's here. Just a little bit more..." Lily whispered.

Ginny looked up at two more people jumped into the circle, one landing slightly awkward on her feet, the other rolling around trying to put the fire out from his cloak.

"Shit! I'm on _fire_!"

"Shut up Ron, hurry up! Ginny, what is – oh my god!"

Ginny nodded and shared an amazed glance with Ron and Hermione as they joined her, standing over Harry's body.

James jerked his head to the side, his eyes still clamped shut. "Was that..._there_!" he shouted. He smiled and bent his head closer to Harry's. "Come back son." He muttered.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron watched on anxiously, all holding onto each other as they watched James and Lily released Harry. There was a second wait, until...

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. She dropped down on her knees beside Harry as he stirred and raised a hand to his forehead.

"What happ...Ow! Ginny, _easy_!" Harry cried, trying to pry Ginny's arms from around him. "Holy shit. Are you ok?" he asked, lifting his hand and stroking the cut along her cheek.

Ginny let out a laugh. "Am _I _ok? Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a little run in with Lestrange." She said, kissing his forehead.

Harry nodded, a flash in his eyes. "I hope you kicked his sorry ass." He growled, his lips curling up into a smile. He looked over her shoulder at the two others. "Hey Hermione. See you got out pretty much unscathed." He teased, reclining up on his elbows.

Hermione laughed and bent down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This little thing? It's nothing at all." She chuckled, wiping a finger over her black eye. "You doing alright?" she asked.

Harry smiled, but didn't answer.

Ron had just bent down as well.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and held back a sob. "You, are the stupidest wanker in the entire school, you know that?" he said, giving Ron a smile.

Ron laughed and shrugged. "You would have done the same for me. Now come on, on your feet." He said. He slipped an arm under Harry and helped him up.

Harry went to comment, when something familiar about that phrase struck a chord with him. He spun around, afraid that they wouldn't be there. That they would have been just some hallucination he had experienced on the doorstep of death.

But, there they were. They were standing back a little, giving Harry and his friends some space. Their hands were linked and their faces were lit up with smiles. Expressions of happiness and pride.

Harry gave the others a quick glance, before detaching himself from them and walking over to his parents.

"Hey." He said finally after what seemed a long silence.

James laughed and let go of his wife's hand. "Hey yourself kiddo. That was some serious magic you just pulled off." He said, beaming at Harry. He clapped Harry on the back, sending that wonderful feeling of warmth through Harry's body.

"You found me." Harry said. He didn't really understand what this meant exactly. He had been somewhere just now. It was like a huge expanse of darkness. But there had been two beams of light that he knew he had to follow.

Lily stepped forward and smiled. "Darling, perhaps you should smother the circle of flame to allow others to see what's been going on." She said, giving the flames surrounding them a meaningful glance.

Harry smiled. "Sure. Um, if I can do it that is." He said, turning around.

"Do what? What's all this about Harry?" Ron asked, watching as Harry stretched his right hand out in front of him.

But Harry said nothing. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and rotated his hand a little with a sharp twist to the right. Instantly, the fire ebbed away into nothingness, leaving a black circle of burnt grass as the only evidence it had ever existed before.

Harry stumbled and fell sideways into Ron, feeling weak once more. Ron laughed with a grunt and held Harry securely. "I got you mate." He said.

Harry clutched the front of Ron's shirt and nodded, feeling weaker than he had moments before. "Thanks." He said weakly. "Wow." He suddenly muttered.

Ron felt some of Harry's weight lift as Hermione helped him carry some weight from Harry's other shoulder as he looked over at what his best friend was. "Yeah." He said. That seemed the biggest explanation possible for them.

Bodies were strewn across the grass, many and most not moving. The few good dozen wizards standing were helping friend up from the ground, repairing wounds or grieving over the dead.

Harry however; cast his glance away from the scene to his parents. "Glad to see you made it Ron. Well done." Lily said, giving Ron a smile.

Ron looked stunned. "How do you know my name?" he asked, ignoring Harry's shuddering of laughter.

James laughed, casting glances over his shoulder. "As if we wouldn't know who you are Ron. And Hermione." He said, giving Hermione a smile. "We know everyone Son. Lockhart, Firenze...even that little git Malfoy." he said, smiling at Harry's laughter. "We've grown to know and love you just as Harry has. Isn't that a guardian angels job?" he asked.

Lily snorted and shook her head. "Harry, you need rest." She said, stepping forward and placing her hands on either side of his torso. Harry winced in pain, but gave his mother a small smile.

"That _hurt_ mum." He said unnecessarily.

Lily chuckled and looked at Ron. "I want to thank you." She said.

Ron blinked. "Thank _me_?" he asked, exchanging a look with Hermione. "What for?"

"For taking care of Harry." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Both of you. The first real friends that he ever had...' she trailed off, taking a step closer. "I nearly wept the day he found you both. I knew instantly that he would be safe in your hands." She said.

"And Ginny!" Lily said so suddenly, than Ginny, who had been hovering around the back, watching Harry with worried eyes, jumped and nearly stumbled in surprise. "Don't think I've forgotten you girly." Lily laughed, indicating for Ginny to stand before her.

Ginny looked very impressed to be even acknowledged by such a figure of importance in Harry's life, that she could do nothing but listen to what she had to say. Lily smiled, bent over and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for teaching Harry that it's ok to fall in love with someone so much."

Ginny blinked, paused and let out a laugh. "Well, anytime." She shrugged, giving Lily a smile.

Lily nodded and looked over her shoulder. James had walked off towards someone hugging their limp arm at their side, his brown hair streaked with grey and a little blood.

Remus could do nothing but watch as James walked up to him, a smile on his face. When he stopped, a few feet from himself, Remus suddenly found the situation amusing.

"You're late." He said, rubbing his dead arm a little.

James shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Better late than never, Moony." He said.

Remus closed his eyes and savored the moment in which he heard his nickname from his best friend once more. "James..." he trailed off.

James understood. He reached out his hand and let it hover inches from Remus's injured shoulder. "I just wish I could hug you." He muttered. "Just touch you for a second. But, that rule only applies to Harry it seems. And Voldemort. He and Harry shared blood." And to emphasize his point, he let his hand drop. It sailed right through Remus's shoulder and came out from just below his armpit.

Remus shivered, feeling the strange sensation enough to know that he was really there. Remus slipped his wand in his back pocket, stretched out his good hand and let it slide through James's shoulder.

"You feel that?" he asked.

James smiled, apparently undeterred about the fact that Remus's hand was actually inside his body. He stretched out his hand and mimicked the expression, watching Remus's smile broaden behind his cuts. "Good enough." He said.

Remus laughed as they held the position for a moment, before pulling back.

"You're looking good. Half dead – not to mention old – but good." James said, giving Remus the once over.

Remus held his limp arm once more and threw a mocking glare at James. "16 years dead and you're still a smart ass." He said. He looked over as medi-wizards and Aurors ran to assist Harry, all of them looking in wonder at him.

"What was that he did?" Remus asked, looking back at James.

But James wasn't looking at him. He was looking over his shoulder, watching Lily as she walked determinedly over to a man lying on the grass some meters away, her face set and her eyes rather cold. James felt his anger flare up.

"He lived?" he snarled.

Remus, who was also now watching Lily, nodded. "I fought him. But I er, didn't have it in me to kill him." He said, feeling ashamed. "No, wait!" he added, as James made to walk over. "Let Lily handle it." Remus said, holding up his good hand.

James frowned. "But, I –"

"You'll induce fear; Lily will induce guilt. And that's what's needed." Remus said wisely, giving James a look.

Lily stood over his whimpering, shivering body, her hair tucked behind her ears and her expression hard. "Look at me Peter." She said firmly.

Pettigrew let out a squeak of fear. He was curled up in the fetal position, nursing his now handless arm in his robes. He hesitated, but finally lifted his gaze to the ghostly woman standing over him. He flinched at the expression on her face.

"L-Lily." He whispered.

Lily frowned. "Stand up." She said coolly. When he did nothing, Lily bent over and swiped her hand through his corporeal body, making him jump as if electrocuted. "I said on your feet." She repeated.

After a few more moments' hesitation, Pettigrew finally rolled over and slowly pushed himself up off the blood-stained grass. Lily waited patiently for him to regain his balance as he looked up at her with watery, beady eyes.

Lily sighed, feeling just a little repulsed. "You betrayed my husband and son." She said. "You're the reason we were found that night. We _trusted_ you Peter."

Pettigrew let out a grunt. "Lily, please – l-let me explain what...'

"There's no explanation in existence that justifies what you did!" Lily said, cutting him off sharply. She ignored the stares of surrounding people and kept her intense gaze on the man before her. "I've spent the time since that Halloween night trying to conjure up a reason for this. You slept in the same room as James for seven years. You were in his wedding... his best _friend_!"

"NO!" Peter suddenly cried, dropping to his knees before Lily. Lily took a step back, revulsion on her face that mimicked an expression Harry wore a few years ago in a similar situation. "Lily, forgive me! I-I didn't mean to...'

"Shut up Peter." She snapped. She looked over at the Auror's that were hovering nearby, watching, and nodded. The hurried forward and seized Peter. Lily watched as they cast bandages around his stump. "It's not me you should be asking forgiveness from." She said.

Pete's lip trembled as he leant against one of the wizards holding him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, looking at the ground.

Lily's expression turned from one of repulsion and anger, to pity. "Oh Peter..." she whispered, but didn't get a chance to finish as he was marched off to join the other Death Eaters in Ministry custody.

Harry watched through the small opening in the tent as his mother walked over to join his father and Remus, who was now talking to Dumbledore and Hagrid. "Sirius would loved to have seen that." He said suddenly.

Ron, who was sitting on the bench next to him, looked at him and through the gap. "What?"

"Wormtail taken away...being told by mum...it all would have put a smile on his – OW! Madam Pomfrey, that _hurt_!" Harry said, pushing the matron away and putting a hand on his bare chest. He covered up one of the many slashes there.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Potter, how can I heal you if you insist on flinching every time I put a little solution on you? First it was insisting that Weasley sit with you, and now this? Potter, how can I do my job if – "

"Well, I'm fine. Can I go see my parents please?" he asked. And without waiting for an answer, he grabbed his shirt and bolted out of the tent towards his family. "Dad!" he called, running up to them.

James stopped mid-sentence, spun around and smiled as Harry came up to stand beside him. James threw an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "You seem better. You don't look it, but you do seem it." He said.

Harry laughed. "Shut up." He said. He looked at Ginny and Hermione, who were standing in front of Hagrid. Hermione was putting Remus's arm in a ling for him, while Ginny threw her arms around Harry in a hug.

"You're alright?" she asked, gripping him as if he were about to fade away.

Harry kissed her quickly and smiled. "I'm fine. A few bumps and bruises...but nothing that can't be fixed." He said. He looked at his parents and smiled. "Thanks to you guys." He added.

Lily snorted. "Thanks to us? I don't think so baby." She said. At Harry's enquiring look, she rolled her eyes and looked to her husband.

"Who taught you how to use all those defensive spells?" James asked.

Harry frowned. "Remus. But that wasn't – "

"And who leant you the memories in order to practice against Voldemort's dueling techniques?" James asked, counting off his fingers.

"Well, Dumbledore. But he – "

"And who, just tonight, threw himself in front of you and took the Cruciatus Curse for you?" James asked, a little softer.

Harry looked back at the tent from which he had just ran away from and smiled as he saw Ron moving around in it, trying to escape the matron's clutches. "Ron." He said.

James shrugged. "The defense rests." He said simply.

Harry smiled at his father for a moment, before...

"So?" came Hermione's voice.

Harry spun around. "So what?" he asked, looking at her.

"So, are we ever going to find out what you are, or are we all going to have to sit and ponder endlessly all the possibilities of your being?" she asked, giving him a smile as she tied up the sling around Remus's neck.

Harry laughed and scratched his arm. "Um, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to – "

"It's alright Harry." Dumbledore said. "I think you should set the record straight, don't you?" he asked.

Harry nodded and looked back at Hermione. "I'm an Elemental." He said.

"No you're not." Came Ron's voice who had just joined them. He was pulling his shirt back over his head, his right arm bandaged up from the wrist to the armpit and a sticky, green substance on his left cheek. "You're the sanest person I know. Well, expect for when you organize those Quidditch training sessions and..."

"No, not _mental_. And _Ele_mental." Harry corrected. "I can control the elements basically. Manipulate fire, control water...although I'm not a very good at it yet." He chuckled, shrugging bashfully.

Ginny let out a whistle. "Wow. We knew you were special, but – "she trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry. Mum and Dad'll help me. Wont you?" he asked, looking over at his parents.

But their expressions were not what he had expected. They remained silent, looking around the war scene surrounding them.

Harry frowned. "Wont you?" he repeated hopefully.

James sighed. "Harry, we can't stay." He said.

"We – we were only sent to help you tonight. Already we can feel the pull. They're summoning us back Harry. We've only got a few more minutes." Lily said.

Harry looked between them, his eyes wide. "But – but, you can't go now! Tell them." He said, waving a hand up at the sky. When they did nothing but look at him with defeat in their eyes, Harry kicked a stone hard with his foot. "Dammit, this isn't fair!" he yelled angrily.

Lily rushed forward and took his hand. "Sweetheart, I_ know_. I would rather stay here with you but...this isn't our place anymore." She said, stroking his cheek soothingly.

Harry let out a grunt and hugged her. It wasn't the familiar hug of another human. It was surreal, as if trying to hold onto a mist or a dream. "I cant..." he started, pulling back.

Lily stepped aside and let James take Harry's shoulders in his hands. "Harry, what you did tonight was exceptional. You did great things and will continue to do so." He said. "Boy, I am so proud of you." He whispered.

Harry shivered as James did something peculiar. He closed his eyes, slipped a hand behind Harry's neck and pulled his head forward, so their foreheads were pressed against each other. Harry longed to feel the warmth of his skin next to his.

"Harry, know that we will always love you. We _do_ love you and will always be with you." He said.

Harry looked at James and Lily as James released him. "You promise?" he asked, his gaze intense.

Lily nodded and placed a hand over Harry's heart. "Right here." She whispered, her eyes wet with tears.

Harry watched them take each other's hands and take a few steps backwards. Harry wasn't aware of anyone else in the entire field. In the entire world. He couldn't believe the injustice of it all. His parents, stepping away from him.

"Will I see you again? Before I die that is." He called.

James laughed, both of their bodies now more transparent than ever. Light was consuming them. "We love you." James called.

Harry squinted as the light behind them become brighter, flooding everything. He watched until finally, he had to shield his eyes with his hand. The blinding light lasted for a few more moments, before it faded...leaving them once again in night.

Harry let his arm drop and watched the empty space that had split seconds ago, possessed his parents. He sighed and felt distantly aware of a presence standing next to him.

"You going to be alright?" came Ron's familiar voice.

Harry turned his head slowly to look up at his best friend and felt his lips curl into a smile. "Is my scar still there?" he asked suddenly.

Ron blinked. "Yeah. Yeah, its still there. Why?" he asked.

_Because I want it all to be real. Because if it is, I know it isn't all a dream. That I'm not still under the stairs, imagining magic to be real. Imagining friends to be real...imagining you_. Harry smiled and shrugged. "Just wondering."

Ron smiled and nodded. "Well, come on. Lets get you cleaned up some more and then you can tell us about your fantastical victory – again – against the feared Dark Lord – again." Ron teased.

Harry laughed and shoved Ron. "Shut up and get over there. Your mum looks ready to have an aneurism." He said.

"What? Don't be stupid. Mums a – MUM! Jesus, calm_ down_! No, don't hit George, he doesn't know anything!"

Harry laughed as Ron ran off to save George. He placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky. The stars were still winking down at him, as if possessing a secret that only they and he knew about. Harry smiled, lifted his hand and held his palm up in front of him.

He concentrated and smiled as the cool breeze filled the air, making his jet-black hair flip around his face. As the wind blew a little more, flower petals streaked towards him in a line from somewhere on his left. He clutched them all in his hand and looked up at the sky once more.

"Mum, Dad, you did help me tonight. More than anyone could offer." He said. He kissed the back of his hand, opened his fist and let the Lily petals go.

He watched them as they rose silently up into the sky, not noticing someone calling his name.

"Harry? _Hello_?"

Harry looked over as Ginny waved at him, looking expectant. "Come on dreamer. We're getting you patched up even more. Don't think just because you're the savoir of the world means that you get out of taking your medicine.

Harry smiled and nodded. He gave the sky once last wink, before running over to join his girlfriend.

---------

Above all the mourning of the war, the repairs, the sorrow and the laughter...nothing disturbed the night sky but one single peaceful thing.

A floating row of Lily petals.

A tribute to the Living, and a remembrance to the dead.

* * *

A/N – Probably the longest chapter ever! If any of you are long-time readers of my stories, you might be interested to know that I may be taking time out of writing Fanfic and doing an original fiction. Hit me back if any of you would be interesting in reading something like that.

Please review!


	2. AN

----------------------------------------

Hey everyone!

I've never really added an author's note like this before, but seen as some things are different and it would be totally impossible for me to contact you all individually, I figured this would be easier.

Some of you have said that you would, in fact, be interested in reading some of my original fiction. Well, I've started a story already! Yes, terribly efficient, aren't I?

Anyway, if you would like to read it, you can find it at the companion site to this called Fiction press , under the same pen name I've got now.

I know this really has nothing to do with this story, or Harry Potter in general! But, I just wanted to get this out there.

Sorry if you were expecting another chapter to this fic!

Peace, Tarz!

---------------------------------


End file.
